


Conscription

by QueenLilithQuinn



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, nothing happy here, uses quotes from the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLilithQuinn/pseuds/QueenLilithQuinn
Summary: RP Solo posted to here. Uses quotes from the game and tries to expand on Rosemary Cousland's feelings towards what has happened.





	Conscription

The castle was overrun with Howe’s men and the bodies of the loyal Cousland guards, servants, family, and family friends. Rosemary had boiling anger built up in her and took it out on the guards. When Rosemary, Ser Truffle, and Eleanor Cousland reached the kitchen larder, the sight was something she never wanted to see. Rosemary’s mother ran up to her injured father, throwing down her mace to the ground and trying to lift the injured Teyrn to his feet. 

 

Rosemary felt she was in an inescapable nightmare and her head spun in circles. Everything around her was a blur and her injured father looked up at her. 

“Someone... needs to find Fergus and... tell him what has happened here.” Bryce had sputtered out. Rosemary had tears running down her blood-splattered cheeks and doubled up her fists.

“You’ll make it out of here father, we’ll tell him together!” Her voice was broken and she was sorrowful. Everything her eyes had seen this night was burned into her head. 

“No! The servant's passage is right there! We can flee together, find you healing magic.” Eleanor exclaimed, her hands shaking as she held her beloved. Bryce closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

“The… Castle is surrounded…” He paused and opened his eyes to take a glance at his wife and then his daughter. “I cannot make it.” Rosemary’s legs shook as she squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to meet her father’s glance.

“Do not say that. You will! We can all-” She was cut off.

“I’m afraid the teyrn is right.” Rosemary turned her head slightly to see the Grey Warden from earlier putting away his daggers in their sheaths, walking towards the family. “Howe’s men haven’t discovered this exit, but they surround the castle. Getting past will be difficult.”

“You’re Duncan, then…? The Grey Warden?” Eleanor questioned as her daughter backed up and ran her gloved hands through her hair that blood had caked to. 

“Yes, your Ladyship. The teyrn and I tried to reach you sooner.” The Grey Warden replied. Rosemary took a deep breath and closed her hazel eyes. She needed to pay attention but she was scared and wanting to take the family sword and her dagger out to slay as many of Howe’s men as she could. Eleanor’s gaze shifted to her raven haired daughter and replied to Duncan.

“My daughter helped me get here, Maker be praised.” Duncan looked over at her, as well.

“I am not surprised.” He responded and Rosemary pulled her hands out of her hair and opened her eyes.

“I’m surprised you are still here..” She gritted through her teeth, not meaning to be hostile. 

“I did not wish to leave your father here alone.” The Warden replied. That’s when Howe’s men started trying to break down the gate and Eleanor looked at Duncan with the look of fear in her eyes.    
“Whatever needs to be done, now, it must be quick! They’re coming.” Eleanor shouted at the Warden and Bryce looked at him.

“Duncan… I beg you... Take my daughter...” He tilted his head and coughed. “And wife to safety.” 

“I will, your Lordship but I fear I must for something in return..” 

“Anything!” Bryce had raised his voice but winced at the pain he put himself in.

“What is happening here pales in comparison to evil now loose in the world. I came to your castle seeking a recruit. The Darkspawn threat demands I leave with one.” 

“I… I understand.” It didn’t take much for Rosemary to put two and two together.

“Absolutely not! I will not agree to any of this!” She was defensive. All Rosemary wanted was Howe’s severed head. 

“Then what else? How will you survive?” Her father said with disdain in his voice. Duncan continued as if Rosemary wasn’t trying to speak and as if her objections didn’t exist.

“I will take the teryna and your daughter to Ostagar, to tell Fergus what happened. Then your daughter joins the Grey Wardens.” 

“So long as justice comes to Howe, I agree.” Duncan looked over at the raven haired girl whose bangs only covered one of her puffy eyes and bloody tears ran down her face.

“Then I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Fight with us.” She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

“I refuse to leave my father’s side. I refuse to leave without my father.” Ser Ruffles walked up to his owner and looked up at her with sadness in his eyes, hoping she would make the right choice. 

“Howe thinks he’ll use the chaos to advance himself. Make him wrong, pup. See that justice is done!” Her father’s words hit her the most and tears streamed down her face, she shook her head. “Our family always does our duties first. The Darkspawn must be defeated. You must go for your own sake, and Ferelden’s.” Rosemary’s lower lip quivered.

“I… I cannot…” She choked out and held her head down low. Duncan sighed and lowered his head.

“Then I have no choice. I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription and recruit you into the Grey Wardens, despite your objection.” Rosemary’s heart sank, she heard footsteps, and a hand on her shoulder. 

“Bryce, are you sure?” Her mother said to her husband. 

“Our daughter will not die of Howe’s treachery. She will live and make her mark on the world.” 

“Father…” There was then the break of the gate.

“Darling, go with Duncan. You have a better chance of escape without me.” Her mother spoke and looked at her.

“Eleanor…”

“Mother I won’t allow-”

“Hush, you both. Bryce, I will kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time, but I won’t abandon you.” Rosemary tried to step towards them but Duncan jerked her back. 

“I won’t allow you to sacrifice yourself!” She screamed out to her mother.

“My place is with your father. At his side. To death and beyond.” 

Duncan began pulling the girl to the servant’s passage and she thrashed, but she was much too weak to escape his grip. Ser Ruffles followed along behind them and Rosemary screamed out an “I love you both” before being dragged away down the passage.

Her parents could be heard after the sound of the gates being broke vanished and was replaced with soldiers fighting. 

“I’m so sorry it has come to this, my love.” Eleanor said. “We had a good life and did all we could do. It’s up to our children, now.” 

Rosemary realized struggling was useless and stopped fighting, but followed along with Duncan. When they reached the outside, blades clashing could be heard from the outside of the passage and then a woman’s scream. Rosemary wanted to scream but nothing would come out. Duncan decided to let go of Rosemary and she ran up the hill, overlooking the once beautiful castle, overrun by traitors, destruction, and flames. She finally collapsed onto her knees and leaned her head down, her hair falling out of her bun and took a deep breath.

“I am sorry that it had to come to this, Rosemary…” Duncan had walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ser Ruffles whined, walked over to his master, and slipped his head in between her side and her arm. 

“Everything I had… My nephew… My mother… My father… My nan… Ser Gilmore… All gone…” She bawled her hands into fists, tugging at the grass. “I will sever the treacherous bastard’s fucking head and parade it on a damned pike. If that’s the last damned thing I do.”

“We need to go, Rosemary… Howe’s men will be looking for us.” He offered his hand to her and she took it. Duncan then pulled her up and the three of them fled the scene. 


End file.
